With the progress of the optoelectronics and semiconductor technologies, the flourishing development of the Flat panel display comes along therewith. Recently, many big makers sell curved displays in succession. Overall, the best watch result can be provided from the center of the curved display to the edge, and the display result at the screen edge of the normal flat display has not been well. The entire screen of the curved display utilizes a surrounding arc design toward the user, which can provides a wide, panoramic image effect. No matter at the center or the surround edges of the screen, the user can enjoy the same visual experiences. Moreover, the distortion of off-axis viewing can be decreased in a short distance. Besides, the curved display can make the watch distance of the user be longer to realize a better viewing experience. Compared with the normal flat display, the curved display has great advantages, such as 1. brand differentiation; 2. wider visible angle; 3. less distortion of off-axis viewing in short distance. Therefore, the curved screen display will become more and more popular.
In prior arts, the curved liquid crystal display panel is to sandwich the liquid crystal layer with two flat glass substrates, and then to fix the two glass substrate and the liquid crystal layer with a curved iron frame for making the liquid crystal display panel appear to be in a bent state. However, the iron frame does not evenly apply force to the two glass substrate, and the stress concentration degrees at the edge and the center of the glass substrates are different. Accordingly, it is common that the cell gap of the two glass substrate at the center is smaller than the cell gap at the edge in the curved liquid crystal display panel. Consequently, it results in the abnormal display of the curved liquid crystal display panel.